Kings State Law
The Kings State Law is the official State Law of the state of Kings. The State Law is written by Kings' incumbent Governor. Kings was the fourth state to replace the old state law with a new version after the signing of the new Constitution in 2007. After the abolishment of state laws in October 2010, they were recreated in June 2013. Kings was the fourth state to re-establish its state law, primarily using previous laws. Constitution of Kings Article 1 - Kings Act # The State of Kings is a indivisible Lovian state; ## Which is executively governed by the Governor, chosen in State Elections, as described in the Constitution. ## Which is legislatively governed by the Kings State Council, chosen in the State Council Elections. ## In which the observance of the Constitution and the Federal Law, their supremacy and the laws shall be mandatory. ## Which is a democratic and social state, governed by the rule of law, in which human dignity, the citizens' rights and freedoms, the free development of human personality, justice and political pluralism represent supreme values, in the spirit of the democratic traditions of the people of Kings, and shall be guaranteed. ## Which shall be organized based on the principle of the separation and balance of powers within the framework of constitutional democracy. ## Which can, in order with the Constitution, enact its own laws; collected in the State Law and enacted upon moment of publication. Article 2 - State Information and Symbols # The Capital of Kings is Newhaven. # The Official Language of Kings is Lovian English. # The Recognized Minority Languages of Kings are Dutch, French, and German. # The State of Kings can be represented by its official symbols; ## The official Seal of Kings. (see 'Annex 1 - Seal of Kings') ## The official Flag of Kings. (see 'Annex 2 - Flag of Kings') ## The official colour of Kings is blue. ## The official tree of Kings is the Pacific silver fir. ## The official motto of Kings is "Surrounded by nature". # There are no other official state symbols Article 3 - Legislative branch of Kings # All state legislative powers are vested in the Kings State Council # The Kings State Council is a democratically elected legislature which can; ## Pass laws concerning the matters devolved to the states ## Amend or remove existing State Laws # The State Council is accountable to the people and serves only them # The recognised Districts of Kings are shown in Article 5 of the Kings Constitution ## Each rural district is given one councillor, the Newhaven and Portland districts are given six councillors, and the Beaverwick district is given two councillors, giving the State Council twenty councillors overall # All candidacies and elections will take place in the Forum:Kings State Council Elections # Candidacies will take place from the first Monday in October until the second Monday in October ## During this time, any citizen of Kings who has reached the age of 18 may register as a candidate in up to four districts. ## At most one can only run in up to two urban districts # Elections will take place from the second Tuesday in October until the third Tuesday in October ## Any citizen of Kings who has reached the age of 18 can use a major vote, a minor vote and a support vote in the district in which they live. They may not use more than one vote on themselves ## Any citizen of Kings who has reached the age of 18 can use a minor vote and a support vote in the districts in which they do not live ## Any citizen of Lovia who has reached the age of 18 can use a support vote in up to two rural districts # The day after elections are over seat totals are tallied and given to respective parties and candidates through use of proportional representation. A day after that the new State Council is inaugurated. # During the first State Council meeting after inauguration, the State Council must elect a First Minister, who acts as leader of the council, and a Speaker who manages the meetings of the council # It is the responsibility of the state government to keep a register of previous and current State Councils, to be known as the Kings State Councillor Order. The register shall record the names and political parties of each councillor, as well as the First Minister and Speaker of each council. # The State Council may amend the Constitution of Kings by a special majority ## A special majority is defined as more than two-thirds of the State Council, or 13 members ## Changes to the Constitution are always subject to the acting Governor's approval # The State Council may amend the State Law by a simple majority ## A simple majority is defined as more than one half of the State Council, or 10 members ## The Governor signs all laws into place but this is only a ceremonial action. He or she cannot veto a law. Article 4 - Executive branch of Kings # All state executive powers are vested in the Governor and the State Departments ## A state department is an organisation, operated by the State Government, that is responsible for a sector of the state's executive duties ## There are currently six state departments: ### Culture, Local Communities and Tourism ### Education ### Energy and Environment ### Finance and Business ### Health ### Transportation and Infrastructure ## The Governor should appoint a person to manage each department, to be known as State Secretaries. ### State Secretaries, along with the Governor and Deputy Governor, make up the State Cabinet ## The Governor, with the approval of the State Council, may create new state departments, or remove existing ones Article 5 - State Organization # Kings is divided into nine districts. ## Three of these districts are urban; being Newhaven, Portland, and Beaverwick. ## Six of these districts are rural; being Abby Highlands, Cape Donald, Coastal Valley, Southern Marshlands, West Kings and Windthorn Shores # Each region should elect a district council to run the day-to-day operations in that district Kings State Law Kings Public Law Healthcare Act #In order to provide healthcare services to the citizens of Kings, the Kings Healthcare Service shall be established by the Kings State Government. ## The Kings Healthcare Service shall ensure that every citizen of Kings has access to Healthcare and shall look for ways to improve healthcare in Kings and ensure that all concerns raised are addressed. ## The Kings Healthcare Service shall be run as part of the Kings State Department of Health, and shall work lawfully towards its aims ## The Kings Healthcare Service shall be a not for profit organisation with the sole aim of providing healthcare services to the citizens of Kings # The Kings Healthcare Service will receive annual funding from the State Government for the provision of medical facilities and treatments. ## The Kings Healthcare Service shall receive funding per head for the amount of people living under the jurisdiction of the Kings State Government according to the most recent census ## There is a minimum funding requirement based on the combined minimum funding requirement for major settlements that lie in the jurisdiction of the Kings State Government. Should the amount of funding that would be given under the per head quota be below the minimum funding requirement then funding equal to the minimum funding requirement is given instead. ## The current funding per head per year is L$750. ## A settlement is considered a major settlement if it is classified as a hamlet, village, town or city in the National Settlement Order. ## Each city has an annual minimum funding requirement of L$30,000,000. ## Each town has an annual minimum funding requirement of L$6,000,000. ## Each village has an annual minimum funding requirement of L$2,000,000. ## Each hamlet has an annual minimum funding requirement of L$350,000 ## Extra funding may be allocated to the Kings Healthcare Service for the same purposes at the discretion of the Kings Healthcare Board or Kings State Secretary for Health, with the approval of the Governor # It shall be a responsibility of the Kings Healthcare Service to ensure that certain standards are met concerning the service it shall provide and how it is run. ## The Kings Healthcare Service may not charge Lovian citizens who are resident in Kings or legal permanent residents of Kings for treatment. ## The Kings Healthcare Service may not charge Lovian citizens for emergency healthcare, but may charge them up to L$500 per year for specialist treatments ## The Kings Healthcare Service may not charge non-Lovian citizens who are not residents of Kings more than L$2,000 per year for treatment ## The Kings Healthcare Service may not delay treatment to acquire information about whether a patient is an inhabitant or not, this may only be done after treatment. ## The wealth or insurance of an individual may not be taken into account when allocating treatment, primacy shall be given to those with the worst and life threatening ailments. ## Patients must not be allowed to wait more than six months for minor treatment, or more than two months for major treatment. # To manage the everyday operations of the Kings Healthcare Service, the Kings Healthcare Board is created ## The Kings Healthcare Board shall be composed of ten members, each appointed to a one year term by the Kings State Secretary for Health ## The Kings State Secretary for Health shall automatically be a member of the Kings Healthcare Board, and shall act as the leader of the Board ## The Kings Healthcare Board has the power to request additional funding from the State Government, open new hospitals or clinics and employ workers. Category:Law Category:Kings Category:Kings State Government